Consequences
by Pumashirt Panthershirt
Summary: I don't care if it's dangerous.. as long as it works. Oh how he'd regret those words in the long run... :Spoilers for the Society of the Blindeye!: (Rated T because I'm paranoid and for some language).
1. When You See Something

**Hey guys! I'm here with another fanfiction! Woo! Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I don't care if its dangerous... Nobody's going to stop me anyway." Stan rubbed his hand, disturbing the bandage he placed over his wound. He ran back into his lab to turn off the equipment before going to bed when he saw the picture of Dipper and Mabel start to get sucked into the portal. "No!" The man ran as fast as he could to grab the frame. The glass then broke, exposing the picture itself. Half of it then ripped.<p>

The man held on to the remaining half tightly as he ran back to the safety of his lab. He placed the picture next to his desktop to see the Dipper part gone. Stan sighed. _Those kids aren't in danger... They wouldn't break promises.. would they? Nah! Mabel's life key is to keep promises! Although.. Dipper is slightly more obsessed then her with this town. Okay.. a **lot **more obsessed. But he wouldn't disobey me.. would he?_

The man shrugged. _I have more important things on my mind right now to think about those kids. All they have to do is follow my orders to stay safe. It'll be their fault if they're hurt on my watch now..._

* * *

><p>Grunkle Stan watched as Mabel, Dipper, Soos, and Wendy ran out the door once again, off on another one of their visits to Old Man McGucket. <em>What is it with them and McGucket? He's just a dirty nutjob! I'll have to ask them about it later..<em>

* * *

><p>Dipper and Mabel opened the door, ecstatic.<p>

"Finally after a week McGucket remembered everything! I can't believe that _ wrote the journals!"

"I know right?! I thought he was just a regular ol' nobody!" The twins continued to whisper to each other as they opened the door to find an angry Stan looking down at them.

"Alright, spill! Why have you two been playing goodie goodie with McGucket all of a sudden? And don't try to get out of this or I'll take the journal away!" the man threatened. He saw Dipper's face harden.

"Fine... You see, uhh he knew a lot about the town's history and we thought that it might help us with finding some cool conspiracies and stuff that doesn't involve the supernatural.. Uhh right Mabel?" Dipper lied.

"What are yo- Oh yea! Yea, definitely! We totally did that because of what he just said and yea!" Dipper tried his best to keep calm, just knowing that Mabel blew their cover.

"Uh.. you know what Grunkle Stan? I'm suddenly feeling really tired! It's been a long day and uh.. good night!" the boy then grabbed his sister, pulling her upstairs with him.

Stan watched the pair rush upstairs and sighed. _They're getting too involved with this town. Sooner or later, they're both gonna end up like McGucket. _The man then headed towards the vending machine, punched in the code, and headed towards his lab, not noticing the dumbfounded Dipper who saw everything from the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this idea! Please R &amp; R! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	2. You Might Regret

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter to this fanfic! I'm glad that you guys like the idea so far! Ok! On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Dipper watched as his grunkle disappeared behind the vending machine. He just stared there, shocked at his discovery. The boy then took a deep breath and headed towards the out of order snack dispenser. <em>Maybe I should go get Mabel for this... Nah! I don't want to get her in trouble if he finds me.. <em>The boy then punched the numbers and letters in the order he saw Stan press them in. Dipper stepped back as the machine started to shake and move towards the side. It finished moving to reveal a secret hallway and staircase leading under the Shack.

The boy stepped into the hallway and flinched as the vending machine slammed shut behind him. He continued to walk down the moldy, wooden staircase. The corridor finally came to a stop at an elevator. Dipper got closer, noticing another code receiver as well as an up or down button. He looked at the different symbols on the codes, suddenly recognizing the alchemy symbols from the time he was looking up the triangle for the town founder conspiracy. _But which ones should I press? _The boy took a deep breath and randomly picked four, hoping for the best.

The second to the top left, the bottom right, the second to the bottom left, and the top right button flashed as he pushed them. Dipper was utterly shocked when the machine flashed green in approval and the elevator slowly opened. He stepped inside, eager to see what Grunkle Stan had been hiding from them for the whole summer. _He even promised to not have anymore bombshell secrets! _Dipper watched as the elevator passed the numbers one, two, and finally stopped at the three. The boy almost fell down as the rusty contraption came to an abrupt stop. It slowly opened as Dipper took in his surroundings. Papers were flying everywhere, lightning flashed from somewhere to the side of the room.

Dipper gulped. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all... But I've gone too far. I can't turn back now! _The boy cautiously walked around the hidden underground lab, trying his best to avoid all the flying objects. He inched closer and closer to the light source, and as he turned the corner, he saw Stan in front of a gigantic portal, his waist tied to a rope fastened to the wall. Dipper felt his hat start to tug at his head, threatening to fly off. He held it tightly, but it wasn't enough. The hat flew off into the distance and eventually into the portal. The boy then saw as Grunkle Stan immediately looked in his direction. _Darn it! The hat gave me away! _Dipper tried to stay as close to the wall as possible, not wanting to be seen. He could hear the crunch of dirt as his grunkle came closer and closer to his hiding spot.

Stan then turned the corner and stared at his grand nephew, disbelief shining in his eyes. "Kid?! How- why- what are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be down here! Do you even know how dangerous this portal is?! And where's your sister?!"

"What am I doing?! What are you doing?! You lied to us Grunkle Stan! You promised that their weren't anymore bombshell secrets about this town! Is this not what you'd call bombshell?! A huge gigantic portal underneath the Shack?!" Dipper started at Stan. The con man was just about to get back at Dipper with a series of questions when the ground started to shake, and the regular blue of the portal started to flash red. Dipper grew tense as he saw the fear form in his grunkle's eyes.

"Elevator! Now!" The boy started to run towards the elevator, while the grunkle tried desperately to stop the portal. Dipper then felt himself getting sucked back towards the portal, now a gigantic red mess.

"Grunkle Stan?! Why isn't it turning off yet?!" The con man watched helplessly as his grand nephew was trying to run away from the portal in vain. For every running step he took, it would suck him back three more. "Stan! Please help me!" The grunkle just stared there and watched as Dipper got closer and closer. He heard the cries and pleas, but he knew he couldn't do anything. _It's just like thirty years ago... I couldn't save him either.. I was too scared.. _"Grunkle Sta-!" A white flash emitted from the portal. The con man covered his eyes, shielding himself from the blinding light. It slowly dimmed down to show the portal back to it's normal, stable state and a lone pine tree hat in front of it.

"Dipper.."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys! I need some opinions! Should I make this like an adventure to save Dipper or just leave it here? It would be really awesome if you helped! Please R &amp; R and thank you to the awesome people who already did! Til' next time or chapter (depending on which story you guys picked)! Onwards Aoshima! <strong>


	3. You Do the Wrong Things For Years

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! I'm going with the option of continuing this and making it an adventure rescue thing! Yay! Ok, on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Stan stared at the hat. It was slightly burnt on one side, but otherwise it seemed untouched. The portal behind it seemed to be calm enough, satisfied with its meal. The con man slowly walked forwards, picking up the hat. <em>It's not your fault Stanford.. It's not your fault.. He didn't listen! He got too involved.. <em>The grunkle looked at the hat, tears forming in his eyes. _But he trusted you... Trusted that you would keep him safe. Trusted that you weren't keeping anymore secrets like this.. That everything was all fine and dandy now.. You betrayed him and look at what happened. He's gone.. Possibly forever.. It's all your fault.. Not the kid's.. _The man dropped to his knees and sobbed in front of the wild animal that he couldn't tame.

* * *

><p>Mabel rubbed open her eyes and groaned. "Dipper, what time is it?" No answer. "Dip?" The girl got up and checked the time herself. <em>4:52<em>_? Dipper should be asleep or at least be in our room.. He always waits for me to wake up... _Mabel walked across the room silently, just in case there were sleeping grunkles or any supernaturals. Waddles following close behind. Noises came from downstairs, getting louder and louder with every step the girl took. She finally reached the bottom floor to see a distressed Grunkle Stan flipping through Journals 1, 2, and the copies of 3.

"Grunkle Stan? What are you doing and where's Dipper?" The figure stiffened as he heard the girl's voice from behind him. The con man quickly hid the journals, took a deep breath, and faced his grand niece.

"Kid... I don't know how to explain, but your brother's not coming back..." Stan saw the girl's face go from hopeful to pure terror.

"What do you mean he's not coming back?! Did he die?! He was fine just a couple of hours ago! Did he run away?! What happened?!" Mabel started to hyperventilate, terrified. Grunkle Stan, knowing he would have to face the wrath of Mabel once she learns it's his fault.

"Mabel.. you need to see something.. Follow me." The grunkle beckoned to his grand niece as he headed towards the vending machine.

"Grunkle Stan, are you stalling?! We can't eat snacks right now! We're facing a gigantic crisis!" Mabel's voice died in her throat as the con man punched in the code and the snack dispenser moved to the side, showing a secret staircase. The pair went inside and after a few minutes of shocked silence they were in the lab. Mabel cautiously walked around a little while, until she turned to see the gigantic portal. "Woah.. Grunkle Stan, what is that thing? And what does Dipper have to do with this?"

"Dipper... was pulled into the portal.." The con man heard his great niece gasp in shock.

"But you at least tried to save him right?! Right?!"

"I-I just stood there... I watched him and I.. I did nothing. He kept on pleading and crying out for me to grab on to him, to save him from his fate, but I was frozen. I couldn't move my legs.. Mabel.. I'm sorry..." The man stiffened as his great niece tackled him in a hug. He felt his pants get wet as she sobbed on him. He wrapped his arm around her and patted her back, doing the best of comforting the man could.

"Grunkle Stan?"

"Hmm?"

"Is there a way we can save him? To get him back to us?" Stan didn't know what to say. _That's what I've been trying to do for thirty years.. It never worked.. I don't know what to do anymore..._

"Kid.. I've tried to get someone.. someone really special to me back for the past thirty years.. It never worked.."

"Well.. I saw the copies of 3.. You didn't have them until we showed you after Gideon was arrested did you? Maybe it has the answer!" The con man watched as Mabel smiled at him, confident that they were going to get her brother back.

"We can try.." Grunkle Stan smiled the slightest as Mabel perked up a little. _We can try.._

* * *

><p>Dipper continued to yell at Grunkle Stan, pleading for him to help. He watched helplessly as the man just stood there, not doing anything. <em>Why isn't he trying to help me?! <em>The boy then felt himself get lifted off of the ground and into the portal. "Grunkle Sta-!" The boy went immediately silent as a coldness spread around him. Colors flashed around him as he fell through. His mouth was open in a scream, but no voice came out. His back then hit something, hard and gruff. Pain shot through his body. The boy grumbled, eyes fluttering as he fought to stay awake. He caught a glimpse of his surroundings, a grey landscape, before he gave up to the bleakness of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter completed! I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far! Please R &amp; R! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	4. But Never Lose Yourself

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter to this fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dipper felt himself get dragged across the ground. He groaned slightly, his whole body sore.<p>

"It's okay, we're almost there," a voice whispered to him. Dipper tried to look up at his captor, but it took too much effort for his frail form. The boy just tried to stay conscious as the mysterious figure continued to pull him.

"Who are you?" Dipper managed to mumble out. He felt the figure stop for a second, but then continue like nothing happened.

"That's not important right now. Just let me get you to the shed and then you can attack me with all your questions." Dipper sighed as he continued to be dragged. The boy then felt his legs drop to the ground. He groaned in pain as soon as they had contact with the grey ground. "Sorry.." he heard the voice mumble as a click of a lock rang out. "Alright, we're here. Do you think you can get up on your own, or do you need me to drag you again?"

"I-I can try," Dipper mumbled softly. He tried getting up from the ground, but his arms and legs kept failing him.

"Here, let me help you.." The boy felt himself get picked up by gruff hands and carried into the shed. He was then propped onto the couch. The door slammed and locked. Dipper flinched the slightest at the sound, starting to get worried about his situation. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Promise. Now, can you try to open your eyes? I know your in pain, but we're going to need all the effort we can get to escape this place." Dipper rubbed his eyes, hoping it would help. His eyes then flickered open, showing the world at first blurry but then clearer as the seconds went by.

He looked at his captor. He had grey fluffy hair with a big nose like his Grunkle Stan. "Grunkle Stan?" He heard the man chuckle.

"Which Stan? Stanford or Stanley?" Dipper stared at his captor. _There was only one, right?_

"Uh.. Stanford?"

"Stanley, kid. I'm Stanford's twin, making me your grandfather." The boy stared at the man, disbelief shining in his eyes. _My grandfather? But he's been dead for thirty years! _

"What?! But how?! Everyone thought you were dead for the past thirty years!"

"That's the excuse he made up... Well kid, I've been here for the past thirty years. Wow, has it been that long? Here, let me show you something." Stanley grabbed Dipper's hand and tried to pull him up lightly. Once he was up, the pair maneuvered their way to the back of the shed. Dipper's mouth gaped open as he stared at the wall. It was littered with thousands of tallies. "Exactly ten thousand, nine hundred fifty-seven kid. Trust me, I've counted. With the amount of time I've had here, I got nothing else to do."

"But, what is _here? _And why is everything grey? Are we in the dreamscape?" The boy saw his grandfather's face harden.

"So you've met Bill before... What a shame. But no, it's not the dreamscape thankfully." Dipper nodded to himself. _Makes sense. Bill would've already been here calling me Pine Tree or kidnapping me the moment I arrived. _"We're in a parallel universe, exact to the one you know and love on the other side. Every night, if you can even call it night here, this universe rebuilds itself according to what happens to its other. Before you appeared, there was an exact replica of you always running around the town with that girl. But ever since the sky burned red for a second, I never saw your double again. Thus making me believe, you either died or entered this universe with me."

Dipper stared at the man. _He's been in here for the past thirty years, all alone. How is he still sane? _"Stanley- Can I call you that?- how did you survive here all on your own? If it was me trapped here all alone, I would've went crazy past the two year mark, give or take."

"Because I promised something. Something to my older brother, Stanford. Before we tested the portal, before the rope snapped and brought me here, I promised that I would always wait for him, in case something went wrong. And so I did. I didn't go crazy because I held on to the fact that I had a promise to fulfill. It gave me hope that I would be able to survive long enough for him to learn how to use that portal properly and save me. But I guess it never got to working right, did it kid? Now, let me ask you a question. How did you end up here? I'm sure Stanford wouldn't force a kid like you to do one of his crazy experiments."

"Well... I went downstairs to ask Grunkle Stan something when I saw him go behind the vending machine into the lab with the portal. I followed him, and we got into an argument, when the portal turned red and started sucking me into it. I kept on shouting at him to do something, to turn off the portal, to at least _try _to save me, but he just stood there, staring at me. But I guess it _was_ my fault.. I shouldn't have meddled with all of this mess, and now I'm here.. probably never to come back... I'm never going to see Mabel again... mom, dad.." The boy started to sob. "I guess I never realized that eventually, our summer in Gravity Falls would be over. I would be back in Piedmont, away from the best town in the world, away from all the supernaturals and all the adventures I had with Mabel. I guess I didn't realize that yesterday was my last one..."

Dipper felt arms wrap around his shaking body. He turned to see Stanley staring at him, sympathy in his eyes. The boy then put his head on his grandfather's shoulders and sobbed. "It's okay.. We're gonna make it through this together. I'm sure Stanford and your Mabel will work even harder now to save the both of us," the man tried to assure both himself and Dipper.

"Promise?" Stanley froze for a second.

"Kid.. that's one promise I don't have the power to hold. I don't know for sure if they'll be able to save us or not, but just trust that I will keep you safe and happy until they do.. That's one promise I can keep. How 'bout that?"

"Okay.."

"Okay. Now get some rest. I have a lot to show you tomorrow." The boy went into a fitful sleep, drowsing off to the sound of Stanley etching another tally into the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter finished! I hope you guys are enjoying this and don't mind the fact that I did bring Stanley into this! Please R &amp; R! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


	5. In This World of Grey

**Hey guys! I'm here with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sound of flipping paper surrounded the room. A distressed man and girl were sitting at the table, lights off, while they turned multiple pages in two red large books, their faces illuminated from the bar of purple light they held over the journals.<p>

"Any luck with 2, Mabel?" the man grumbled, completely focused on his book. He heard his great niece sigh and took his eyes off of the journal he was working on for a second. Stan looked at the girl, eyes puffy and red. She yawned and shook her head. "Kid, you should get some sleep. We've been working on this for a while."

"But I can't stop! I have to save Dipper-!" The girl was interrupted when she felt a heavy arm fall on her shoulder. She looked in the eyes of her grunkle, demanding but sympathetic at the same time.

"Mabel, get some sleep. I'll continue working on this. I'll get you if I find anything important. Promise." Mabel sighed in defeat and got up from the chair, leaving Journal 2 and her blacklight behind.

"Anything at all. I don't care how large or important it is, but if it will help, tell me. Immediately." The girl didn't leave until she saw her grunkle nod. Stan sighed and continued to work on the journals. He then flipped to the page with a third of the portal in Journal 1 and flicked on the blacklight. He was about to flip to the next page when he noticed some invisible words.

The con man read the passage, holding the bar in the air. "How to build the portal-" The man immediately grabbed for Journal 2 and the copies of paper. Stan flipped to the portal page on 2 and searched for the paper in the pile of 3. He raised the blacklight over 2 first. "How to activate the portal-" The grunkle then excitedly moved the light over the copies to find, "Nothing?! No no no! The copies didn't take the invisible ink! And the boy has the journal! It had the deactivation on it!" The grunkle continued to flash the blacklight on the paper with no luck. _Now what?! The only piece that we need is gone! Now what... I don't have another thirty years to wait, to continue to try. My time's coming to a close... I need to save them quick or it will be too late.. But there's nothing we **can **do.. Stanley, if you're out there with Dipper, keep him safe for me.. please.. please..._

* * *

><p>Dipper grumbled, feeling himself get shaken awake. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to see Stanley standing above him.<p>

"Come on, I gotta show you something," the man beckoned. He helped the boy up and opened the shed door. He walked outside to a darker world, Dipper following close behind.

"So this is what the 'night' looks like," Dipper mumbled to himself, looking into the sky to see if there were any stars. The boy then felt his arm get pulled and looked up to see an impatient Stanley staring down at him.

"We don't have all night. Now, come on. Let's go." The man started to run, leaving Dipper scrambling after him.

"What's the rush?" Dipper continued to sprint after Stanley, whose bigger strides gave him an advantage towards the twelve year old. The boy waited in unsettling silence as they continued to run. "Stanley?"

"I'll tell you when we get there. If we take too long now, we won't be able to visit the town. Now, no more questions 'til we get there!" The two continued to run through the almost black forest. They then broke out onto a street filled with a lighter grey from the multiple of street lamps.

"Gravity Falls.." Dipper muttered. He stared in the town's replica in shock. Everything was down to point, from the broken clock near the crazy biker joint Manly Dan hung out at, to the malfunctioning fire hydrant the manotaurs loved to use as their water supply. The boy felt tears stream down his face as memories of his adventures that he would never have again flooded him.

"Come on kid, we're almost there." Stanley and Dipper walked briskly in the streets, avoiding the sidewalks and buildings as much as possible.

"Am I allowed to ask questions again?"

"Well you just asked one, so yes," the man replied, "Although make it quick. We need to focus, so we can make it out of here as soon as possible."

"Okay. First of all, why are you in such a rush to get out of here? Is this place evil or something? And where is everyone? There should at least be some people in the real world roaming about," Dipper asked, curiosity evident.

"Kid, the 'people' here, if you can even call them that, are something you never want to come in contact with. When I came here, their version of Stanley left, making them hellbent for another. And, as you can guess, when they saw me, they wanted to make me one of them, lifeless and left to a repeated world for all of eternity. Now, since you replaced the Dipper in this world, they'll also go after you. Thankfully however, since this world is rebuilding itself at night, they freeze. But when the 'dawn' breaks, they're mobile again and able to turn you into one of them. Just one touch will do the trick," Stanley answered. The pair continued to walk in silence. They finally came to a stop on a familiar dirt road. "We're here."

Dipper, remembering what the path led to, ran ahead. "Hey! Kid! Wait!" Stanley ran after him, growing tense at the sight of growing light. _I need to get him out of there! _He entered the Shack to drag Dipper out to see him staring at the dining room table. "Kid, we gotta go! Sun's coming up! It'll be any second now when the greys are up and running again!" The boy kept on staring at the table. "Kid?!"

"Stanley, you said that the real world interprets, us, its parallel, right? If we're both parallels, shouldn't we able to interfere with the worlds as well?" Stanley froze at the words. _Would that actually work? _

"I don't know kid. Never tried it before. Why?"

"They need the Journal," Dipper replied, pulling out Journal 3 from his vest and pointing at the table, littered with the other Journals and blacklights,"If I'm able to have this turn grey, it should be able to flip itself into the real world, right?"

"From what I know, yes. It should work."

"Great!" The boy put the Journal on the table and watched as it slowly melt into the color of its surroundings.

"Now come on! We have to go! Sun's rising, they'll be up soon!" Stanley warned. The pair ran out the door just as the sun peaked over the trees of the forest. They continued to sprint away in the forest until they were long gone from the lifeless civilization. The two walked slowly back to the shed, away from the dangers of the grey town.

"Hey, uh, Stanley? How do you know all this stuff? Surely, you would have to have gone through it yourself or seen it happen to another person. But you're the only person to come here other than me, right?" Dipper watched his grandfather carefully.

"There was actually another, Dipper. His name was Beau Gleeful."

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter completed! I really hope you guys enjoyed this newest addition! Please R &amp; R! Til' next chapter! Onwards Aoshima!<strong>


End file.
